Granny's Diner
Granny's Diner is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the second episode of the first season. History During the Curse Emma Swan goes to Granny's Diner for the first time after she spends the night at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. There she is given a free cinnamon hot chocolate by Ruby, Granny's granddaughter, who works as a waitress at the diner. Ruby says Emma has a secret admirer, and she looks behind to see Sheriff Graham sitting in a booth. Emma approaches him and says she is flattered, but is not in town to flirt. Sheriff Graham corrects her and says he did not send over the hot chocolate. Instead, it is found out to be Henry, who wanted to get her attention. He insists she walk him to school, which she does. Mary Margaret Blanchard is having an evening date with Dr. Whale. He jokingly remarks he had heard she wants fifteen kids, and she refutes the claim by stating she is only a teacher to fifteen kids. Mary Margaret Blanchard does, however, go on to say she would like to get married and have children in the future. She stops herself from going further when she realizes Dr. Whale has not been listening to her. Instead, he has been ogling Ruby as she cleaned a nearby table. Mary Margaret Blanchard asks for the check as Ruby passes, and the date ends on a bad note. The next day, Henry convinces Emma that Mary Margaret needs to read the Snow White fairytale from his book to the John Doe who is currently in intensive care in the hospital. Henry believes Mary Margaret is Snow White, and that John Doe is Prince Charming. Emma asks the favor of Mary Margaret, who realizes she wants to help Henry see on his own that fairytales are not real. They agree to meet the morning after at Granny's Diner for a full report. Mary Margaret reads the fairytale to John Doe, and mysteriously, he grabs her hand in the middle of the reading. She thinks he is waking up and calls Dr. Whale to check, but John Doe remains unconscious. At Granny's Diner, Mary Margaret excitedly tells Emma and Henry what happened. She believes she got through to John Doe somehow, and she and Henry hurry back to the hospital with Emma trailing behind in astonishment. Emma walks Henry to the bus for school, and afterwards heads into Granny's Diner for some cinnamon hot chocolate. Regina Mills strolls in and asks how her walk with Henry was. She lets Emma know she no longer feels threatened by her presence in Storybrooke. Regina explains this is so because she knows Emma never stays anywhere too long, and can't change even for Henry. After Regina is gone, Emma spills her hot chocolate on her shirt and goes into the diner's laundry room to wash her clothes and change into something else. There she meets Ashley Boyd, a young woman who is pregnant and due very soon. She is very distraught because no one believes she can take care of the baby. Emma says no one can tell her what to do, and if Ashley wants to change her life, she must do it herself. Ashley takes Emma's advice literally, and breaks into Mr. Gold's pawnshop to steal back her baby's adoption papers. Afterwards, she pepper sprays Mr. Gold and seemingly disappears. He enlists Emma's help to find Ashley. Emma's efforts to look for her all lead to dead ends. She talks to Ruby at the diner and eventually figures out Ruby gave Ashley her car. The night after Emma sees Graham sneaking out of Regina's house, and realizes he and Regina are having an affair, she begins to avoid him. She walks into Granny's Diner just in time to see Graham very drunk and throwing darts. Emma turns to leave, and he purposely throws a dart that hits the wall right next to her. Afterward, he follows her out and kisses her. After Graham's sudden and unexpected death, Sidney Glass runs for Sheriff. Emma fights for the job as well. A suspicious fire breaks out that nearly kills both Emma and Regina. The evidence points to Mr. Gold. At election debate in which Emma makes a promising and honest speech to the townspeople, she is not afraid to openly accuse Mr. Gold for what he did. The townspeople are impressed by Emma's unwavering courage in standing up to Mr. Gold. Later, Emma is at the diner when Regina and Sidney Glass walk in. They bring her news of her election to Sheriff. Mary Margaret, in her growing infatuation with David, has been going to the diner daily at 7:15 A.M. when he also comes in to get coffee for he and his wife, Kathryn. She admits to Emma that she can't stop thinking about him, and has been watching him frequently from a distance. David has feelings for Mary Margaret as well, and they both reveal to each other their real reasons for being at Granny's Diner every day at 7:15 A.M. Meanwhile, Regina is bothered by a stranger's appearance in Storybrooke, and the fact this man was speaking to Henry. She sends Emma to find out more information about him. Emma approaches the stranger in the diner one day. She questions him about the box he carries around. The man is amused and says not knowing would drive someone crazy. He allows her to see what is in the box on the condition he buys her a drink. A typewriter is revealed to be in the box. He claims to be a writer. As he leaves, Emma asks about the drink he was going to buy her. He says, "Sometime." Despite the growing attraction Mary Margaret and David, she decides to stop going to the diner at the usual time. The day she is at the diner on her own time, David happens to walk in. Once he sees Mary Margaret, he walks out. Confused, she follows him out. Mary Margaret asks what he is doing here. David says he was trying to avoid her. She admits to doing the same. They share a kiss, and unbeknownst to them, Regina is watching nearby. After the Curse Henry Mills walks in with David Nolan and whispers to Marco the location of his son. At the end of the episode Henry and David are discussing ways to get back Mary Margaret Blanchard and Emma Swan. David instills hope in Henry to get them back. Belle comes to Granny's Diner to get refuge after a fight with Mr. Gold. Ruby comes and asks if she is alright. When Belle replies that she is not so sure, Ruby offers her a place to stay and suggests she re-opens the library. Later in the episode, Belle is shown the food they serve at the diner by Ruby. She is given a key to the library that was left for her. The dwarves take to the mines to search for diamonds, which can be used to make fairy dust. David wants to use the fairy dust on a magic hat to find a way to the Enchanted Forest, where Emma and Mary Margaret are trapped. Eventually, their hard work pays off and they find the diamonds. The whole town celebrates at Granny's Diner for the night. Ruby is serving at the counter, and briefly goes to take a break. She is approached by Billy, who asks her out on a date. Ruby is hesitant to accept since she is worried about turning into a wolf during the first curse-free wolfstime. Belle notices her discomfort and rescues her by saying they are having a girls' night out. In celebration of their long-awaited return, Emma and Mary Margaret go with Henry, David, Ruby, and the dwarves to Granny's for lunch. Once again in celebration of Mary Margaret and Emma's return from the Enchanted Forest, Granny hosts a dinner here, and all of Mary Margaret and David's friends attend, as well as Regina who is invited by Emma. Customers *August Booth *Bashful *Belle *Billy *David Nolan *Dr. Whale *Doc *Dopey *Emma Swan *Happy *Henry Mills *Kathryn Nolan *Leroy *The Giant *Marco *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Miss Ginger *Mother Superior *Mr. Clark *Mr. Gold *Regina Mills *Sheriff Graham *Sidney Glass *Walter Trivia *The wallpaper inside the diner looks like green trees. Appearances it:Granny's Diner fr:Café Mère-Grand es:Granny's Diner de:Granny's Diner